mayas_simsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koutarou Bokuto
Koutarou Bokuto currently resides in San Myshuno with his husband Keiji Bokuto with their two children Sora Bokuto and Ren Bokuto, Sora's boyfriend Samuel Rose, and their family cat Naito. Both he and Keiji are in a polyamorous relationship with Semi Eita, however Semi currently lives by his own also in San Myshuno. He was one of Maya's "OG Four" that kicked off the series upon the arrival of the Sims 4 University expansion pack. For this article, he will be referred to by 'Bokuto'. Description Bokuto has a tall, muscular build due to his lifestyle of regular exercise both during his college days and in his later years as a professional athlete. He has dark grey/silver hair and golden eyes. Bokuto is someone who easily inspires and puts others in a good mood. He manages to win over people's affections upon meeting them and builds friendships fast. He is also a caring partner and extremely good father to his two children. Bokuto's personality can be classified as playful (verging on childish), confident, and occasionally self-absorbed. Despite this, he is a hard worker and always puts in the most effort in whatever he does. As a celebrity due to his career, he is sometimes struck with anxiety over losing his place in the spotlight and is thus wary of his social media profile and physique. He tends to work out very often and spend time in front of the TV and computer researching his team's opponents. For a brief period of time he had a phone addiction, but after the arrival of his children was able to overcome it as he devoted much of his focus on them. The College Days Bokuto attended Foxbury Institute and graduated with a degree in history. During his time there, he joined the college soccer team and was voted MVP multiple times, kickstarting his future career as a professional athlete. He moved into the student dorms with Keiji Bokuto (then Akaashi), Tetsurou Kuroo, and Kozume Hinata (then Kenma) and maintained very close relationships with them all. In their third year, the four moved out from the dorms into a student house where they spent the rest of their college career. Overall, Bokuto was a good student (save for the second semester in first year where he was put on probation due to failing a major class) who managed to juggle his studies and commitment to sports well. It was during college where Bokuto met his future husband Keiji Bokuto and boyfriend Eita Semi. He also met the rest of Haikyuu boys as they slowly were introduced into the game and naturally remained good and close relationships with them all as well. During his time at Foxbury, he started a group called the Daddy Squad, consisting of himself, Tetsurou Kuroo, Tooru Iwaizumi (then Oikawa), Wakatoshi Ushijima and Sawamura Daichi. Bokuto along with Kuroo was responsible for the many keg parties the boys threw from their student house. He was also the person who encouraged the group to go out clubbing on the weekends or after a big game. He developed his reputation as a rising star while in college and eventually began to get recognized in public. There was one incident at a keg party where a passerby woman froze to death outside the house's front door during winter. Bokuto himself did not witness this happen as he was having a threesome upstairs with Akaashi and Semi, but was saddened and shocked by the news regardless. He and the other boys erected a tomb stone in the woman's honor which is still on the house lot today. bokuto-college-athletic.png|Bokuto joins the Foxbury Institute soccer team college-gang-1.png|Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma on the college campus bokuto-dance.png|Bokuto at Discotheque Pan Europa bokuto-kegstand.png|Bokuto doing a kegstand rip-her.png|A passerby freezes to death outside the OG Four's house during a party graduate-1.png|The OG Four graduates from Foxbury Institute A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser After Bokuto graduated from Foxbury Institute with a degree in history, he was immediately snatched up by a professional soccer league team. Moving out into the city of San Myshuno with Akaashi, the two were able to afford to rent a penthouse apartment in the Arts District. The couple also adopted a black cat named Naito. The first two years of living together were peaceful, with them both highly focused on their individual careers. However, Bokuto still found time to entertain friends, often hosting Thanksgiving, Halloween, and Christmas parties at the home. After the couple got married, they took a year to focus solely on their careers and were not as social as they had previously been with the others. This was due to their main goal to earn and save up enough money to eventually move out into a bigger home as they wanted to start a family together. Bokuto was extremely eager to have children and managed to convince Akaashi that they would be able to begin raising them in their current home, so the two begun to look to conceive children through surrogacy. A year and a half later during the spring, the twins Sora and Ren were born and taken in by the couple. Bokuto immediately proved himself to be a very involved and hands-on parent (adopting the role as the 'fun' parent) who loved to play with the twins. As his children are around the same age as Sawamura Daichi and Koushi Daichi's daughter Umeko Daichi, Bokuto also partook in many toddler playdates. When the twins were around the age of 4, Bokuto moved his family into a large townhouse situated by the San Myshuno river. The kids, who were growing up fast into children began to pick their favourite parents: Ren eventually drifting closer to Bokuto while Sora moving towards Akaashi, which honestly just amused both parents. As the twins aged, Bokuto began adopting a slightly stricter parenting method especially as Ren developed a mean phase in her childhood. He was quick to discipline fights between the two, and would readily give time-outs in the house. This caused him to clash heads with Ren quite often, and their relationship declined momentarily, however they have since worked through that. As Bokuto's work hours became more liberal due to his ascension to the highest rank in his career (Hall of Famer), he was around the house more often and was happy to shoulder more parenting responsibilities than Akaashi whose work schedule only got more intense. With the twins now grown into teens, Bokuto has become more lax in his discipline to allow them both to grow into their own skin. As a parent and adult, he wants his children to come to their own decisions themselves and only puts his foot down only when he senses they may be struggling or coming into trouble. Despite that, he tries to get involved in his children's lives as much as possible, offering to mentor Sora and Red in boxing, as well as giving them the sex-talk after an unfortunate incident happened when Akaashi walked into Ren with her boyfriend. He tries to get to know all of his children's friends when they come over, but often makes a fool of himself by cracking non-stop knock knock jokes. At his current state, Bokuto is living very happily as a husband, friend and father. In the recent events of Sammy, Sora's boyfriend coming to live with the family, Bokuto was nothing short of supportive and understanding. bokuto-naito-1.png|Naito joins the family bokuto-thanksgiving.png|Bokuto hosting Thanksgiving at the old apartment bokuto-sora-1.png|Bokuto and Sora bokuto-ren-1.png|Bokuto and Ren bokuto-twinsbirthday.png|Celebrating Ren's birthday bokuto-akaashi-newhome.png|Bokuto and Akaashi in their new home bokuto-teens.png|Bokuto, Ren, Sora and Sammy celebrating New Year's together Notable Relationships Bokuto is on extremely good terms with all everyone, so this section will only highlight his most significant relationships. Romantic *[[Keiji Bokuto|'Keiji Bokuto']] (formerly Keiji Akaashi) Bokuto and Akaashi met at Foxbury Institute, and hooked up after knowing each other for 5 minutes in the dorm bathrooms. There was an instant attraction that never faded and they begun officially dating a week later after he took them on a date to the Stargazer Lounge in San Myshuno after winning his debut college game where he asked Akaashi to be his boyfriend. They dated through college without any issue, however in their second year upon meeting Eita Semi, they decided on an open polyamorous relationship as to include him in it as well. After their initial introduction, both boys began making advances towards Semi which were returned. The three eventually got together for the first time at a house party and continued their romance for another few weeks before making it official as a throuple. After graduating from Foxbury Institute, Bokuto and Akaashi moved into a penthouse aparttment together in San Myshuno, both working their respective jobs. After about two years of living together, Bokuto proposed to Akaashi at a Christmas party they were hosting amongst all of their friends. Six months later, the two got married on the beach in Sulani. Since then, the pair have raised two twin children, Ren and Sora, in their new townhouse home in San Myshuno. Bokuto's relationship with Akaashi is filled to the brim of love, as Bokuto cannot help but constantly express his amazement and appreciation of the other. He relies on Akaashi's support as much as Akaashi does him, and will drop anything to attend to his husband's needs. Bokuto realizes that a huge part of his husband's life is his professional responsibilities and gives him liberal space to work. But knowing that Akaashi has a tendency to overwork and overthink, Bokuto is extremely attuned to recognizing these behaviors and is always there to coax the other into talking about his stresses, giving him backrubs and hot tea in between. bokuto-akaashi-2.png|Bokuto and Akaashi's second date bokuto-akaashi-proposal.png|Bokuto proposing to Akaashi bokuto-akaashi-wedding-2.png|Bokuto and Akaashi's wedding after party bokuto-family-1.png|Bokuto, Akaashi and Semi with Ren and Sora bokuto-akaashi-kiss-4.png|Bokuto and Akaashi move into their new (current) home bokuto-akaashi-3.png|Bokuto and Akaashi studio shots *[[Eita Semi|'Eita Semi']] Bokuto met Semi the same time as Akaashi at the student dorms at Foxbury Institute. Immediately, he was drawn towards him and after discussion with Akaashi, they both decided to pursue him. After spending several nights together, Semi officially joined the couple to make it a throuple and has been dating them ever since. While the three are together, it is understood that Semi's relationship with them is open, meaning that Semi still goes on to pursue other love interests. Regardless, their relationship together is deeply pure and intimate, each of them holding a special place in the others' hearts despite living apart. Both Bokuto and Akaashi consider Semi to be an equal guardian to Ren and Sora; while the twins were toddlers Semi would often come over to babysit while Bokuto and Akaashi had work, or just to spend time with the family. Around Semi, Bokuto is able to release the more childish aspects of his personality, as Semi tends to bring out the mischevious sides of him in their relationship. He often falls for the conspiracy theories that Semi comes up with, and the two like to tease each other when they interact. Bokuto admires Semi for his artistry and praises his creative talents, constantly asking him to be his personal stylist for events. He is incredibly grateful for the perspectives and advice Semi brings into their family, especially towards Ren and Sora and a running joke between the two is their competition over 'coolest dad' award. *[[Tooru Iwaizumi|'Tooru Iwaizumi']] (formerly Oikawa) Oikawa and Bokuto has a brief flirtation for a short while when they initially met, but nothing came out of it. Since then, they have developed into very good and long-lasting friends. They were teammates in college, both playing on the Foxbury Institute soccer team with Wakatoshi Ushijima and Tobio Kageyama, so they share a special teammate bond. The strength in their relationship is their ability to talk openly and honestly with each other. Both of their extraverted personalities bring life and joy into social gatherings and they always manage to have fun togetther. As they both currently live in San Myshuno with their respective families, the two continue to see a lot of each other. After the arrival of the twins, Bokuto made Oikawa Ren's godfather. Friendly *[[Testurou Kuroo|'Testurou Kuroo']] Bokuto and Kuroo have been best friends since their college days, the both bringing out the best (and worst) of each other. True partners-in-crime, the two would often be seen goofing off or getting into trouble in their younger days. Pulling pranks, such as tp'ing the college main lawn statue, or throwing mid-week ragers at their house. Over the years, they began to see less of each other due to work and Bokuto starting a family, however the two still share a deep and true friendship and are keyholders to each other's apartments in San Myshuno, so they drop by to see each other relatively often. Bokuto has been Kuroo's support line over the years in Kuroo's dealing with his complicated relationship with Kenma. There was a moment in time Bokuto considered living with Kuroo in his apartment after Kenma moved out to support his friend, but Kuroo, knowing the importance Bokuto's family held, told him not to. After the arrival of the twins, Bokuto made Kuroo Sora's godfather. Family *'Ren Bokuto' Bokuto's relationship with Ren is very close, the two personalities being quite similar and compatible with each other. During Ren's early childhood, she grew very attached to Bokuto as he often indulged in her wild streaks. They had a temporary rift where they argued a lot, Bokuto having to discipline her multiple times due to speaking or acting out of line, but as Ren aged into a teenager she grew to accept her responsibilities and respect Bokuto's parenting. Bokuto sees the world in his daughter is always the first line of defense if anyone would try to show any aggression towards her. When Ren experienced a short bout of bullying upon starting high school, he consoled her by taking her out on jogs where they could talk things through and by teaching her boxing, an outlet for her to project her frustrations. He enjoys acting the role as the goofy dad around her and her friends, sometimes embarrassing her around the potential love interests she brings around the house. Him and Ren have a very hands-on relationship, often hip-bumping, high-fiving, or wildly dancing together. *'Sora Bokuto' Sora and Bokuto have a unique relationship that may seem distant at first, but in reality is very close. Bokuto understands that Sora experiences emotional mood swings and is willing to tend to that at some times, while giving him space to breathe at others. As a child, it was through Bokuto's encouragement that Sora began journaling to help him feel more comfortable talking about his feelings. When Sora took to that practice, Bokuto was overjoyed and often praised him for it. While he may not be as close to Sora as Akaashi, he loves his son and will always protect him. Due to Bokuto's status as a celebrity athlete, he does his best to shield Sora from that publicity as his son as he knows it makes him uncomfortable. Aspirations Soulmate Aspiration - Completed Super Parent - In progress Trivia *Bokuto has only ever had 2 sexual partners in his life: Akaashi and Semi *Bokuto tends to top, but likes to be dominated (particularly: choked) *Originally, he had intended to major in business for university, but switched to history because he didn't want to take any college-level math classes (he still had to take a maths elective in his second year, however) *Bokuto knew from the moment he met Akaashi that he would marry him *After he proposed he tried to convice Akaashi to get eloped on the spot, but Akaashi would not have it *His favourite food is fish tacos, his favourite meal to cook is BLT's and vegetable chilli *He is the only person out of the bunch who has never fallen over while doing a keg stand (he's dropped Akaashi 5 times) *He is work colleagues with Ushijima, who he constantly challenges to arm-wrestling matches (he loses, Ushijima is a professional body builder)